Hysteria
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: -Siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero por irracional que pareciera te amaba – miro como Marcy hace una mueca cuando dije lo último, tal vez la estaba lastimando, pero nunca como ella me lastimó.


_-Muévete Bonnibel, muévete… _

_Un pie delante de otro, nada del otro mundo, solo un pie delante del otro para poder seguir corriendo._

_Mis pasos sonaban a lo largo del bosque haciendo eco, miro hacia delante buscando a un dulce ciudadano o a alguien pero no hay nada, el cielo está encapotado y no deja que se mire ni una sola estrella._

_Una rama aparece de la nada frente a mí, mis pies se enredan y caigo hacia adelante, uso mis manos para proteger mi cara del golpe, dejo escapar un grito cuando siento una piedra golpear mi rodilla derecha, trato de darme vuelta y quedar sentada en el pasto pero sin embargo no puedo, mi cuerpo está muy cansado y no parece responder._

_Hago uso de todas mis fuerzas y finalmente quedo sentada en el pasto, paso mi mano por la rodilla y siento mucho dolor, mi vestido está roto y me siento fatal. Quito la mano de mi rodilla para arrancar mi vincha de estrellas rompiéndola, y la llevo a mi rodilla para vendarla._

_Me levanto del pasto y pienso en porque no me quedé en el Castillo, al menos ahí tendría guardias y quien me cuidara pero no… decidí salir huyendo, mi prioridad ahora es regresar al Castillo y pedir ayuda pero lo malo es que me encuentro ahora un poco alejado de este , el bosque parece la boca de un ciclope._

_No puedo correr, mi pierna aún me duele como mil demonios y siento dolor de tan solo hacer presión con el pie, miro hacia atrás y mi espalda choca con un gran árbol, llevo mis manos hacia arriba para callar cualquier sollozo que salga de mi boca y entonces la escucho antes de verla, casi imperceptiblemente, viene de la izquierda y no parece venir flotando si no que ha decidido usar sus propios pies._

_Resisto la tentación de mirarla, cierro los ojos fuertemente aún con las manos en la boca. La ciento acercarse… cada vez más y más cerca que hasta empiezo a temblar, no sé si del frío o los nervios, está muy cerca, ya siento su esencia y su aroma que me atrapa con ese olor a canela y a frutas rojas._

_Una rama a mi izquierda se quiebra y escucho su dulce risa como si se estuviera burlando de mí, trago fuertemente y una gélida mano grisácea se pasea por todo mi rosado brazo izquierdo._

_Vuelvo a temblar esta vez de frío, su tacto siempre me calma aunque no fuera lo correcto, la escucho volver a reír, su risa aterciopelada y despreocupada, mi dulce corazón comienza a martillear contra mi cuerpo y siento como si en cualquier momento me pudiera desmayar._

_Lleva sus excitantes manos a las mías e intenta bajarlas, no presto objeción ¿De qué serviría hacerlo? No puedo negarlo y ella muy bien lo sabe, me conoce a la perfección._

_-¿Por qué no abres los ojos Princesita?—niego con la cabeza_

_Su voz suena tan normal como si yo no hubiera visto nada _

_-¿A qué le tienes miedo?—se está burlando de mí, lo presiento, doy una respiración grande pero no sale del todo – Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré—todavía tiene mis dos manos en las suyas – vamos cariño, abre tus hermosos ojos y mírame – y como una tonta caigo ante su seductora voz _

_Abro los ojos lentamente preparada para verla pero sin embargo se había ido o quizá se hizo invisible, no pasó ni un segundo antes de haber soltado mi mano, acostumbró mis ojos a la obscuridad ya que era la única hora en la que la podía ver sin problemas… pero no miro nada, me muevo dos pasos para ver a mi alrededor y la miro exactamente posada en un árbol quitándole el color rojo a una manzana._

_Sus ojos se vuelven rojos y me hipnotizan, muy pocas veces los he visto de ese color, generalmente son así cuando se enoja o se exalta y eso me preocupa aún más._

_Mis manos empiezan a sudar y me limpio con mi vestido y doy unos pasos hacia atrás. Estoy consciente de que estando de espaldas me siente, luego me mira evaluándome de pies a cabeza al darse vuelta. Comienza a avanzar hacia mí y planta sus ojos en los míos, me quedo paralizada en el lugar mientras la miro flotar lentamente hacia mí._

_Mi cuerpo quiere correr a ella y acariciar su largo y hermoso cabello negro pero mi mente y corazón dolido me lo impiden. Hago mis manos en puños y paso saliva, ella se acerca cada vez más pero lentamente dándome tiempo para correr pero sé que me encontrará… siempre lo hace._

_-Ya abrí mis ojos y te miro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – trato de sonar amenazante, seria y dura pero mi voz sale rota, triste y rasposa, como si hubiera estado corriendo y llorando y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo_

_Ella detiene su caminata y sus ojos se normalizan como si no hubiera pasado nada_

_-Quiero que me mires _

_En cuestión de segundos está delante de mí, levanta su mano a mi rostro pero la deja caer, mi lado masoquista quiere que ponga su mano en mi cara pero mi lado cuerdo quiere que se aleje. Miro hacia otro lado_

_-Espero que sea la última vez que te mire – esta vez me esfuerzo en que mi voz salga dura y por poco lo logro de no haber sido por la lágrima que se escapa de mi ojo, de un manotazo la limpio – habla Marceline ¿Qué quieres? – su nombre arde en mi boca, me esfuerzo en estar parada, mis piernas parecen ser de gelatina en vez de dulce resistente._

_-Te quiero a ti – su voz deja de ser burlona para ser triste, melancólica y dulce. Trato de no ver sus ojos pero no pude, quise saber si en verdad siente todas esas emociones o solo son una mentira _

_-Puedes tenerlo todo Marcy, menos a mí – sus ojos no mienten, pero quien sabe cuántos años le tomó perfeccionar su actuación, trato de no caer en su juego, sin embargo no puedo, sus ojos y cara me miran tristes justo como yo la estaba viendo en esos momentos – antes me tenías a mí, y me perdiste de una forma ilógica – otra lágrima escapa de mi ojo pero no me molesto en limpiarla, en cambio Marceline levanta la mano y seca mi lágrima con su pulgar, debí haber gritado cuando dejó su mano en mi mejilla, pero como soy inteligente más no fuerte cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cara en su gélida mano. _

_-No sé porque estupidez te perdí, si fue por no haberte contado la verdad de mi vida pasada o por haberme visto besando a otra mujer – sus palabras son como un cuchillo directo a mi corazón, abro los ojos y estos se nublan, retiro rápidamente mi cara de su mano esperando que no me mire llorar, me maldigo por ser tan débil, por amar a quien no era buena para mí, me gustaría en estos momentos dejar la inteligencia por la indiferencia o la frialdad_

_-¿Tú qué crees? – no me molesté en ocultar mi voz, dejo que toda mi tristeza salga en lágrimas que caen libremente de mi cara, doy un paso atrás poniendo distancia entre nosotros, veo sus ojos, tan tristes como los míos pero a la vez con un sentimiento de culpa – Yo te he disculpado todo, las ideas misteriosas, la llamadas e incluso cuando me olvidaste en __Nocheósfera_ –_ mi voz se eleva apena y octavas, estoy respirando erráticamente por lo que tomo una gran respiración antes de seguir hablando – pero esto no Marcy, esto no – doy otro paso hacia atrás, Marceline se queda parada en su lugar, baja la cabeza cuando termino de hablar – Siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero por irracional que pareciera te amaba – miro como Macy hace una mueca cuando dije lo último, tal vez la estaba lastimando, pero nunca como ella me lastimó._

_-Lo siento – susurra como una caricia al viento, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por su voz antes de abrirlos y seguir hablando, tratando de ignorar su disculpa._

_-Amaba todo de ti, tus ojos – los vuelvo a ver – tan hermosos como tu cabello, como tocas tu bajo- hacha y hasta tu manera de ser… tan extravagante pero tierna a la vez, la facilidad que tenias de hacerme reír y sobre todo amaba cuando me mirabas y me decías te amo – me encojo de hombros, ignorando el dolor que aún siento – Ahora no sé si todo eso fue verdad, si en verdad sentías eso por mí o fue un simple engaño – limpio mis lágrimas, trato de olvidar que siento por ella pero mi corazón se niega a recibir esa orden. _

_-Todo fue verdad – avanza hacia donde estoy acorralándome contra un árbol, sus ojos demuestran otras cosas pero su voz suena tan dulce y romántica – nunca te mentí – me atrevo a cerrar los ojos disfrutando su olor de cabello. Sé que Marcy puede acabar con mi vida si quiere como lo hizo con la chica que estaba besando, pero algo dentro de mi mente me dice que no lo va a hacer. _

_-Si lo hiciste, no me dijiste que… - calle en ese momento, abro los e intento caminar pero Marceline pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, centímetros nos separan, si hago cualquier movimiento en falso nuestros labios estarían juntos, nada desearía más que eso, pero su beso con otra persona se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza _

_-¿Fue por todo el daño aunado a lo que viste? ¿Por eso dejaste de amarme? – Su voz suena incrédula, asiento con la cabeza no dejándome llevar por las emociones, una pequeña risa se forma en sus labios escapándose de manera corta y sensual – ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de todo lo que amabas de mí, a todo lo que pasó tiempo atrás? – recuesto mi cabeza en el troco del árbol sintiendo su corteza lastimando mi espalda, pero por el momento no me importa, necesito poner una distancia entre nosotras dos _

_-Es porque te amo – una sonrisa triunfal se forma en su rostro y en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que dije, niego con la cabeza, soy tan patética y predecible, no me tomo la molestia de corregirme –Por hacerme decir cosas incoherentes, ahora si te puedes burlar de mi Marceline, justo como hiciste desde el principio – ella se tomaba de la cabeza analizando lo que estaba revelando ¿En verdad? ¿Es en serio lo que pasa con ella?_

_-Por favor – su voz es una súplica, otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla pero Marceline la limpia con su pulgar – no pienses cosas malas de mí, no volveré a hacer lo que hice Princesa, grítame, patéame, maldíceme haz lo que quieras, pero dame una oportunidad más amor, juro por Glob que cambiaré por ti – abro los ojos y miro los suyos, tan tristes como nunca antes los vi. _

_Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos me arrojo a su pecho, la abrazo como si nunca más lo haré en la vida, algo que probablemente sea así. Siento sus hermosas curvas cuando me abrazan levantándome del suelo levitando. Pongo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y mandíbula sin saber que estoy llorando._

_-¿Por qué te burlaste de mí cuando viniste? – ella suelta un suspiro y la siento negar con la cabeza, trato de soltarla pero ni mi cuerpo ni el de ella quiere _

_-No me burlé de ti, me burlaba de mí misma – me pone en el suelo manteniéndose un poco alejada del pasto – siendo reina de Nocheósfera y la única heredera enamorada de la gobernante del Dulce Reino tan diferente a mí – una risa irónica se sitúa en sus labios, la miro esperando que explique – de no haber sido por Finn y Jake nunca te hubiera conocido – me vuelve a abrazar, dejo que mi cabeza descanse en su hombro, aún con su vestimenta a la moda su cuerpo es frío._

_-¿Entonces no te burlabas de mí? – una risa sincera sale de ella y niega con la cabeza, me siento la persona más bruta de las inteligentes al reclamar ese punto una y otra vez, pero necesito saber una respuesta que sea concisa._

_-¿Nunca? – intento preguntar, saber más acerca de otras cosas de su pasado con respecto a esto me dolería mucho, temo romper las conexión que tenemos, pero como siempre Marcy no necesita técnica como la mía para saber si alguien miente o no y contesta antes de que tenga oportunidad de preguntar _

_-Mi padre y otras cosas personales en la tierra Ooo que viví desde que era una niña pequeña, traumas, eso es lo que me ha hecho ser como soy Princesa – eso me deja con ganas de más y atrevo a preguntar _

_-¿Dónde está tu madre? – se vuelve algo seria y murmura en silencio "No la recuerdo muy bien" de no haber estado tan cerca de ella ni siquiera la habría escuchado. Me suelta por un momento antes de ofrecerme su mano, dudo por un momento si tomarla o no, pero sus ojos eran suplicantes y al verlos, instantáneamente tomo su mano. _

_-Vallamos a dar un paseo a las praderas – me quedo paralizada un momento y ella ríe obscuramente antes de hacerme levitar un poco pegándome a ella – Creo que ya quedó establecida la parte en que cambiaría – me dejo envolver por sus palabras y asiento con la cabeza_

_-Pero caminemos Marcy no me agrada mucho levitar – ella sonríe y asiente bajándome _

_Su mano entre la mía… la mejor sensación de todas _

_-Desde que era pequeña tuve que arreglármelas sola para poder sobrevivir a la guerra de los hongos pero después me encontré con un amigo al que extraño que volviera a ser él, mi padre… bueno digamos que él y yo somos un poco distantes le guardo cierto rencor por comerse mis papas_

_Dejé escapar una leve risa al escuchar lo que me estaba revelando y noto como es que ella se ruboriza un poco por ello, no quiero entrometerme mucho en su vida pero es necesario que sepa si quiero saber porque Marceline se comportaba tan diferente muchas veces _

_-Mi padre y yo hacíamos competencias para ver quién era el que chupaba más almas, porque solo así sentía que lo mantenía orgulloso, pero me equivoqué, desde que dejé de hacerlo me dice que mi deber es ese y que debo atender el negocio de la familia – dijo un poco fastidiada – pero después encontré a la música y ella y yo somos por así decirlo… bueno pues nos entendemos. Y creo que sabes a la perfección el cómo nos conocimos Princesa – dijo al detenerse y poner sus manos en mis extremidades de la cara, mi corazón salta de emoción al ver la mirada en sus ojos – Recuerdo que estabas en peligro pero gracias a Finn y a Jake pude ayudarte y rescatarte de una muerte trágica y cuando te miré… tu cabello y cuerpo rosado y esa hermosa figura que te cargas… tu inteligencia pura y tu manera de ser, te miré como te sonrojaste aquella vez y prometí que serias mía – su sonrisa era genuina –tu olor a dulce me encanta – lleva su nariz a mi cuello para luego dejar un beso húmedo en él, mi pulso se dispara, Marcy ríe y continua su relato – Fue la primera vez que sentía algo así, el tonto de Ash solo fue un estorbo, hoy iba a verte pero estaba tan hambrienta que no pude resistir chupar la esencia de una dulce ciudadana que rondaba por ahí, no quería besarla pero ella iba a gritar, no quería que fueras testigo de cómo la succionaba pero como viste hasta el final salirte corriendo – asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar – pero quiero que sepas que nunca en la vida se volverá a repetir _

_Paso mis manos por su cuello, y empiezo a jugar con su cabello hermoso, Marcy se queda quieta por un segundo sin responder, cuando comienzo a retirarme me jala hacia ella provocando que soltara un gemido, me alza para que tuviera más control, y enrollo mis piernas en su cintura._

_Su boca es dulce y sabe a miel, me encanta que su sabor sea ese. Abro la boca para que nuestras lenguas se encuentren y un suspiro se escapa cuando siento su lengua gélida con la mía. Me separo un momento para poder susurrar en su oído._

_-Dime que me amas – mi respiración es errática, pero ya tomé mi decisión, y si Marcy me amaba lo suficiente lo iba a aceptar._

_-Te amo – me susurra tan dulcemente como una caricia sobre mi piel, sonrío por lo que voy a decir _

_-Nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti, a ningún otro dulce príncipe o Lord – sus ojos hipnóticos me sostienen la mirada _

_-Entonces no me dejes – se calla y sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mi cuerpo. No sé que me lleva a tomar esa decisión pero sé que no me gustaría perderme nada mas de Marceline – Si me amas déjame estar contigo – inclina su cabeza a mi cuello, lo besa y luego el silencio y la duda en sus ojos la invadían._

_-Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_-¿Estás segura? – Asiento con la cabeza, cuando me adentré en el bosque quería escapar de Marceline, nunca más verla, ahora siento que moriré si nunca más la miro – Será difícil al principio, aún no sé si es lo correcto. Entiende… tienes una vida pesada siendo Princesa, no quiero que descuides tu reino _

_-Pero no quiero una vida sin ti – digo a punto de llorar – ellos podrán sobrevivir si no los cuido las 24 horas del día – dije sonriente _

_-Tú ganas Princesa, haría cualquier cosa por ti, prometo hacerte la Princesa más feliz de Ooo, más que la Princesa Llama con Finn – promete y le creo, vuelve a besarme y luego me dejo llevar en sus brazos levitando esta vez, no importa si no me gusta pero con tal de estar a su lado lo acepto _

…

_Abro los ojos por la mañana y mi habitación está un poco obscura y me encuentro con otros aún cerrados, ella dormía placenteramente a mi lado, la reconozco. Una sonrisa se expande en mi cara, quería saltarle encima. Marcy, mi Marcy cumplió su promesa._

…

_-¡Estoy acá! – grité al rato de verla levitar por los pasillos del Castillo de Chicle, Marceline me abraza por detrás, sonriendo, su piel ya no es gélida, en cambio es tan cálida como la de cualquiera._

_-Te estaba buscando – no me pregunto porque, en el interior sé la respuesta, dejo un plato de fresas y manzanas en el comedor y volteo para enrollar mis manos en su cuello, Marcy deja escapar una queja – Desperté y no estabas – la miro y trato de disculparme_

_-Lo siento – sonreí, estaba encantada de que me acepte en su mundo, la beso – Te amo – le digo entre sus labios _

_-Y yo te amo más –me miro reflejada en sus lindos ojos de vampira _

_Y sí, tomé la decisión correcta, amaba a Marceline y de ahora en adelante nada nos iba a separar, ya le diré a los demás de nuestra relación pero por ahora quiero gozar estando con ella, amaba esa idea que no pasaba por mi cabeza hasta que Marcy llegó a mi vida, la idea de amar y ser amada. Algo que mi vampirita sabe demostrar a la perfección. _


End file.
